Recuerdos
by Chentxu
Summary: Hermione se fue a USA después de Hogwarts. Echa mucho de menos a sus amigos y la nostalgia la ahoga al encontrar un álbum de fotos del colegio. Ahora la desición de volver a Londres ya está tomada. ¿Estará todo igual a como ella lo dejó?
1. El Álbum

Hola! Nueva historia! Lean! Ojalá que les guste y me dejen reviews! La historia tiene tres partes. Esta, otra más y dos posibles finales que harían la tercera parte.

Primera parte absada en la canción "Photograph" de Nickelback

**Recuerdos**

Dejando la caja de libros sobre el piso, suspiró. No podía creerlo aún. Se sentó en el piso y vació la caja volteándola. Todos sus libros de la Academia de Aurors se deslizaron sobre la alfombra.

Varias fotos se deslizaron también sobre la alfombra. Las tomó con su mano derecha y con la izquierda tomó su viejo álbum de fotos que estaba con sus libros dentro de la caja.

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red?  
And what the hell is on Joey's head?_

Hacía tiempo que no las veía. Rió al acordarse de sus aventuras en la escuela. En una de las fotografías salían Ron, Harry y ella riéndose como locos mientras la saludaban. Era una de las fotos de un baile de Navidad en el colegio. Ella iba con su túnica violeta, Ron iba de azul y Harry de verde. Ella había ido como pareja de Harry y Ron había ido con Luna. Suspiró mientras la sonrisa se esfumaba de su cara. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no se veían¿Qué sería de todos ellos? Miró la foto de nuevo y la sonrisa volvió, pero esta vez era una sonrisa melancólica. Harry había tirado serpentinas sobre la cabeza de Ron y se reía a las espaldas del pelirrojo. ¿Seguiría todo siendo tan divertido?

_And This is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneakin' out_

Puso la foto dentro del álbum y tomó otra. Sus padres frente a su casa. Con ellos hablaba cada semana, pero no era lo mismo. Ya no podía ir y hablar por horas con su papá sobre la nada misma o escuchar las palabras de consuelo de su mamá mientras ella la acariciaba la cabeza. Hacía al menos 3 años que no los veía. Un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta mientras veía la foto y pasaba su dedo por uno de los márgenes. La guardó en el álbum.

La siguiente foto la hizo soltar una carcajada. La foto era de su séptimo año, la había tomado Hagrid una tarde de invierno. Harry y ella misma la saludaban, sonrientes, mientras Ron se acercaba peligrosamente con una bola de nieve. Hogwarts… Echaba tanto de menos su escuela. Ahí había conocido a sus mejores amigos, aprendió todo sobre el mundo mágico y había hecho todas las travesuras de su vida. Desde mentir a un profesor (N/A: Que extremo! XD) hasta escaparse a media noche para ir a "conversar" con "un amigo". El nudo en su garganta era tan enorme que las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Volvería a verlos dentro de poco, pero aún así le daba mucho miedo. Cada uno tenía su vida ahora.

_I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them, I wouldn't let me in  
Oh oh oh  
Oh god I, I_

Se echó hacia atrás, en un vano intento de contener las lágrimas. Su último año había sido más ajetreado que todos. De hecho, no se habían graduado. Les habían dado sus licencias de brujería por el "simple" hecho de haber terminado con Voldemort. Después de tener su licencia, cada uno tomó su rumbo y perdieron el contacto. Con la única que aún tenía contacto era con Ginny, y apenas era por carta.

Se había intentado auto-convencer de que ahora todo era mejor, pero cada noche antes de dormir se daba cuenta de que no era cierto. De que estando con sus amigos era mucho mejor que eso. Que aunque estuvieran en peligro de muerte era mejor estar con ellos.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
Had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
Found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye_

Se acordó de la fría despedida que tuvo. Aún después de 3 años podía cerrar los ojos y ver la cara de Harry y de Ron cuando ella partió. Y hasta ahora no había podido identificar qué le querían decir. Quizá por eso mismo habían perdido el contacto. Las lágrimas ahora caían con más rapidez por sus mejillas, mojando las demás fotos.

_Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made.  
The cops hated us hangin' out.  
They say somebody went and burned it down_.

En un intento de secarlas, tomó otra y una sonrisa bailó en los labios de la chica. Después de derrotar a Voldemort, después del shock de los tres, habían ido a un bar cercano a… Bueno, nunca supo donde fue. Lo último que recordaba de esa noche era a ella misma chillando como loca que le gustaba la cerveza de mantequilla. Había terminado borracha y había amanecido, mágicamente, en su cama en la casa que compartía con los chicos. Su primera borrachera había traído consecuencias horribles al día siguiente, pero ella la recordaba casi con orgullo.

_We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we'd know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering Wheel_

También recordaba las largas tardes en las que, después de averiguar algo nuevo, se echaban en los sofás a escuchar música, leer, jugar ajedrez o hablar de cualquier estupidez sin importancia. Pero eso los sacaba de la rutina, era su "cable a tierra".

_Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since God knows when  
Oh oh oh  
Oh god I, I_

Tomó otra foto que estaba mojada por sus lágrimas. Era Viktor. Suspiró. Su primer beso se lo había dado ese desgarbado jugador de Quidditch búlgaro que, con suerte, sabía como decir su propio nombre. Lo último que había sabido de él es que se había casado y tenía dos hijas. Todo gracias a Ginny, que se lo había contado porque había salido en El Profeta.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye_

Miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared. En dos horas tenía que estar en el aeropuerto para volver a Londres. Todo era muy confuso. Adoraba Londres, peor también quería mucho a Los Ángeles, donde había estado trabajando como enviada especial de El Profeta de Londres. Era como si no supiera dónde pertenecía…

_I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it_

¡Los echaba muchísimo de menos! Sobretodo a cierto "amigo" de ojos verdes con quien todo había quedado en suspenso. Nunca había habido nada serio. Había salido, se habían besado, habían hasta hecho el amor en medio de la guerra… Pero nunca habían rotulado su relación como un noviazgo o algo por el estilo.

_So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it_

_If I could relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change_

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye_

Solo esperaba que él aún la quisiera, aunque fuera solo como amiga.

Metió las fotos y el álbum dentro de la caja y la cerró. Con el rotulador, escribió en la tapa "Recuerdos, fotos y libros" y la empujó junto con las otras. Toda la sala del apartamento estaba llena de cajas con sus cosas. Su maleta estaba junto a la puerta.

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye_

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me._

El timbre sonó y ella fue a abrir la puerta. Era el nochero de su edificio. Le sonrió con la mitad de la dentadura que le quedaba y la saludo con su característica voz gastada por el tabaco.

"Señorita Granger, ya llegó el taxi que la llevará al aeropuerto. ¿La ayudo con su maleta?" Asintiendo, Hermione tomó su maleta y la arrastró hasta el corredor del 9no piso del edifico donde ella vivía. Echó un último vistazo a su apartamento y, suspirando, siguió al nochero hasta el ascensor.

Continuará…

**¿Les gustó¡Manden opiniones en reviews! No es tan difícil, solo hagan click en "Go" junto a la opción "Submit review"**


	2. De Vuelta

¡Aquí está la segunda parte! Para esta parte me basé en la cancion "Goodbye To You" de Michelle Branch.

**II Parte**

El aeropuerto de Los Ángeles era enorme. Ella solo había estado ahí una vez, cuando había llegado. Y ahora todo eso llegaba a su cabeza como dardos, la mareaban los recuerdos de cuando había llegado ahí sola, echando de menos a todo su mundo. Y la única carta de Harry que le había llegado… Y que ella nunca había respondido.

Sacudiendo su cabeza en un vano intento de sacar esos recuerdos de su cabeza, fue al mesón de la aerolínea y dejó sus maletas. Su vuelo saldría en una hora y media, según lo que le había dicho la mujer de la aerolínea.

Fue al área de Policía Internacional y pasó su pasaporte. Dentro de poco más de X horas volvería a su mundo… Sin que nadie supiera de eso. Nadie la esperaría, nadie la recibiría sonriendo después de tanto tiempo. Suspiró.

La voz del agente de aduanas la sacó de sus pensamientos de golpe. Con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, se fue a mirar las tiendas que había en esa parte de enorme aeropuerto.

La primera tienda, como no, era de fotos y cosas de artistas Muggles. Dentro, al menos, había diez chicas más jóvenes que ella soltando risitas mientras señalaban varios objetos que había en las estanterías de la tienda.

Siguió caminando y se encontró con una tienda de juguetes. Sonrió al recordar como ella rogaba a su papá que le trajera un oso de felpa del aeropuerto. Como tenía al menos una hora para seguir paseando, entró a la tienda.

Los estantes se rebalsaban de peluches y juguetes de todos los tipos, colores y tamaños existentes. Desde osos hasta flamencos. Había varios niñitos dentro de la tienda. Tomó un hipopótamo de felpa morado y un extraño pensamiento pasó por su cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría dentro de ella si sus amigos, especialmente Harry, tenían hijos? Ella caería en una depresión enorme, ella lo quería…lo amaba. Pero su parte lógica le decía que era lo más probable y dentro de su mente se había armado una batalla campal entre esa parte y la parte que estaba completamente enamorada de Harry.

Salió de la tienda casi a la carrera y de las demás no se preocupó mucho. Los pensamientos, lógicos e ilógicos, se agolpaban en su mente y no la dejaban tener completa noción de la realidad.

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 786 con destino a Londres, por favor dirigirse a la puerta 5"_

Casi con alivio, tomó rumbo a la puerta de embarque para su vuelo y abordó el avión. Ya acomodada sonrió. Seguramente, dormiría todo el viaje, leería un poco y permanecería despierta las últimas horas de vuelo, igual que siempre.

"¡Hola! Ese es mi asiento¿Sabe?" Una vocecita la atrajo a la realidad. Era una niñita, tendría unos 4 o 5 años, llevaba una mochila de Winnie Pooh en la espalda y apretaba un oso de felpa entre sus brazos.

"¿Uh?" Confundida, miró hacia todos lados para ver si alguien podía ayudarla. "¿Estas segura?" Le preguntó. La niñita asintió.

"Sipis. La señora que está en la puerta me dijo que mi asiento era aquí, contigo. Y que era el de la ventana, pero tu estas ahí…"

"¿Hay algún problema?" Preguntó una azafata mirándolas a ambas. La niña negó y Hermione se dispuso a explicarle que pasaba.

"Si, lo que pasa es que ella dice que este es su asiento y en mi pasaje dice que este es mi asiento. Parece que sobre vendieron nuestro lugar…" Su tono de voz tipo enciclopedia interactiva no había cambiado en todos estos años.

"Lo siento. Mmmm…" Revisó unos papeles que tenía en las manos y les sonrió. "¿Sería mucho problema que la niña se sentara en el lugar junto a la ventana y usted, señorita, en el asiento junto al pasillo?" Hermione negó, sonriéndole, y se corrió. La pequeña se sentó junto a la ventana y puso su mochila y su oso en el asiento que quedaba entre Hermione y ella. "Gracias"

Hermione no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a la niña. Se veía tan independiente que llegaba a asustarla.

"Me llamo Alison¿Y tu?" Preguntó la niña volteando a verla con una sonrisa.

"Me llamo Hermione. Te ves muy tranquila ¿Vuelas seguido?" Le preguntó la castaña.

"Si. Mamá y papá viven en lugares distintos y este año me toca pasarlo con mamá. Viajo a Londres para estar con él. ¿Tú por qué viajas¿Tus papás también viven en lugares distintos?" Hermione pudo ver claramente la tristeza en los ojos de la niña pero no dijo nada.

"No, yo voy a volver a Londres porque ahí está mi casa. Aquí viví sola durante un tiempo y ahora vuelvo…" Explicó ella.

"Ah… Me caes bien. ¿Cuántos años tienes?" La niña era curiosa, eso ya estaba claro.

"Tengo 21 ¿Y tu?"

"Seis. Me dan miedo los aviones pero mamá dice que no pasa nada. ¿A ti no te dan miedo?"

"Un poco, pero estoy tranquila porque se que todo va a estar bien. ¿Quieres tomar mi mano mientras despegamos?" De dónde había salido ese ofrecimiento, no tenía idea, pero la niña asintió y corrió sus cosas para sentarse junto a Hermione. La castaña la ayudó con el cinturón en el preciso instante en que las azafatas daban las indicaciones de seguridad. Alison le tomó la mano izquierda con sus dos manitos y le sonrió nerviosa.

Hermione le correspondió la sonrisa y le dio un ligero apretón en la mano. Por alguna extraña razón ella también se sentía mas tranquila

El avión ya había despegado hacía unas cuantas horas y Alison iba durmiendo en el asiento junto a Hermione. La castaña, aprovechando el tiempo, estaba leyendo. Pero por alguna razón no lograba concentrarse del todo. Cada vez que leía una línea su mente volaba a algún recuerdo de sus amigos. La ansiedad por llegar allá la consumía lentamente, sin dejarla tranquila.

Los recuerdos se mezclaban y quedaban a medias casi siempre. Sacudió la cabeza en un vano intento de alejar esos recuerdos y siguió leyendo.

"_Los enamorados son muy especiales, no hay duda…"_

"Harry…" Murmuró Hermione. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Los recuerdos que tenía con el ojiverde llegaban a su cabeza tan de golpe que comenzaba a marearse. Harry salvándola del troll con ayuda de Ron… Harry en el Gran Salón después de lo del basilisco… Harry y ella sobre Buckbeak… Harry ella viajando con el giratiempo…Harry saliendo del lago tras la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos… Harry tirándola de la túnica en el Departamento de Misterios… Un extraño y vago recuerdo de Harry gritando su nombre ese mismo año en el Departamento de Misterios, nunca había tenido claro si eso había pasado… Harry con ella… Ella con Harry…Harry…. "Harry…" Una lágrima traidora resbaló por la mejilla de Hermione que la secó con rabia. Lo echaba mucho de menos.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Alison había despertado y la miraba entre curiosa y preocupada. Hermione le sonrió con tristeza.

"Nada… Me acordé de alguien…" Susurró ella. El nudo en la garganta le quebraba la voz.

"¿De tu novio?" Alison sonrió con picardía. Hermione soltó una risa que más parecía un bufido.

"Mmmm…Algo así. Lo hecho de menos…"

"Pero lo vas a ver cuando lleguemos…"

"Eso espero…" Sonrió intentando tranquilizarse.

"Voy a dibujar" Anunció Alison sacando crayones y papel de su mochila y poniéndolos sobre la bandeja que salía del asiente de enfrente. Hermione sonrió, sinceramente, y volvió a su lectura.

"_Yo creí que tenían tanto que decirse, que les faltaría tiempo para hablar y, sin embargo, ahí se quedaron los dos mirándose en silencio." _

"Maldito libro…" Pensó Hermione cerrándolo con rabia. "Lo único que provoca es que yo me acuerde de Harry…."

Tomando una de las frazadas que les habían pasado, se acomodó en el asiento y durmió el resto del viaje.

"Señorita, señorita…" Alguien intentaba despertarla moviéndola por el hombro. Abrió los ojos con pesar y se dio cuenta de que era una de las azafatas. Sentándose y tratando de aparentar compostura, sonrió. "Estamos prontos a aterrizar. Por favor, ponga su asiento y el de la niña en la posición vertical y abróchese el cinturón."

Hermione hizo lo que le había indicado la mujer y Alison se tomó de la mano de la castaña.

"¿Ya vamos a aterrizar?" Preguntó asustada. Hermione asintió y Alison se apretó más contra la mano de Hermione. La castaña suspiró y le dio un apretoncito tranquilizador a la niña.

Ya había llegado y ahora los nervios la ahogaban. Los vería de nuevo…

**¡Hola de nuevo¿Les gustó esta parte¡Dejen RR! Los fragmentos de lo que leía Hermione son de un libro que se llama "Nuestras Sombras" de María Teresa Budge. Me encanta ese trozo **


End file.
